freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Introductory Arc
The''' Introductory Arc''' marks the beginning of Freezing. It is the first Arc in the series and introduces most of the main characters and presents the main setting of the series. Background The two main characters are introduced: Kazuya Aoi, the younger brother of the Pandora heroine Kazuha Aoi, and Satellizer L Bridget, a girl with Aphephobia and is known infamously as the Untouchable Queen. Terms such as Limiters and Pandora and the school system of Genetics are explained and the High-End Skill of Accel Turn is first shown. Newly Introduced Characters Limiters *Kazuya Aoi *Arthur Crypton Pandora *Satellizer L. Bridget *Ganessa Roland *Chiffon Fairchild *Ticy Phenyl *Miyabi Kannazuki *Kaho Hiiragi *Trish McKenzie (anime only) *Audrey Duval (anime only) *Aika Takeuchi (anime only) West Genetics Staff and Faculty *Sister Margaret *Yumi Kim *Elize Schmitz Cameo *Kazuha Aoi Summary The Introductory Arc starts off with the first meeting between the two main protagonists: Satellizer L. Bridget and Kazuya Aoi, whereas the latter mistakes Satella for his deceased sister Kazuha Aoi. Moved by the uncanny image of his deceased sister, Kazuya instinctively hugs Satella. Completely thrown off-guard by this, Satella notices that, unknown to Kazuya, an enhanced Freezing effect is deployed by Kazuya. This does not go unnoticed, as Ganessa Roland uses this scenario to gain the upper hand over Satella in an attempt (which is successful) to defeat her. This leads to Satella's first Carnival loss and demotion to the #2 rank among the second-year student body. The story then jumps to the point where Kazuya is formally greeted by the headmistress Sister Margaret, who gives Kazuya a brief explanation about how the Limiter/Pandora system works at Genetics. The conversation is ended by Sister Margaret's' presentation of the Student Council President, Chiffon Fairchild, who then gives Kazuya a brief tour around the academy. During the tour, Chiffon explains to Kazuya what he had done when he impulsively hugged Satella. Anguished by the thought of him putting shame on Satella, Kazuya is determined to apologies to her. This thought, however, is renounced by Chiffon as an unwise act, as she explains more about Satella's nature and personality. This conversation is, however, brutally ended by Satellizer; breaking down a wall to make her entry. Satella is then confronted yet again by Ganessa Roland, who haughtily insults Satella for her actions. Shortly after, the two of them engage each other in battle. The battle, however, is seemingly short as Satella makes quick work of Ganessa. Altough Satella defeats Ganessa, she is unwilling to give in and activates Pandora Mode, despite Chiffon's warnings. Satella is pushed back by the activation of Ganessa's Pandora Mode, at which she crashes against the wall next to Kazuya. Surprised by his appearance, she bewilderedly walks away, forgetting her Volt Weapon, "Nova Blood", in the process. This does not go unnoticed by the angered Ganessa as she mercilessly binds and tortures Satella with her Volt Weapon, "Chains Of Binding." Kazuya becomes disgusted by Ganessa's actions and steps in to stop the fight. Mocked by his interference, Ganessa beats down Kazuya, a sight which upsets Satella to the point where she also activates Pandora Mode and easily defeats Ganessa. Before Satellizer could deliver the final blow, both Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz intervene, ordering Satella to stand down. The story then jumps to the point where Kazuya enters his appointed room. Amazed by its sheer size, Kazuya then encounters Arthur Crypton. After a formal greeting, they both settle down for a cup of tea, where Arthur explains to Kazuya how Limiters and Pandora are paired. He also warns Kazuya of his actions towards Satellizer and that he should try to avoid her as much as possible. Arthur also explains that he is the paired Limiter of Ganessa Roland, much to Kazuya's surprise. The story then briefly jumps to the instructor office, where Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz are seen discussing the relationship between Kazuya and Kazuha (who was their former comrade) and how it brings back memories of the past. After Kazuya is seen regretting his actions towards Satellizer, the story is then taken to a room where Miyabi Kannazuki, a third-year student, is seen being attended to by her Limiters. She states that she knows Satellizer for her fame but personally resents her, at which she asks for new info about the "new Limiter." She is then given a photo of him by one of her Limiters, at which she responds by saying that 'the only initiation he will accept will be hers'. The next day, Kazuya presents himself to the class, this followed by the introduction of Class Rep Kaho Hiiragi, who also warns Kazuya of Satellizer, at which Kazuya disregards her words by stating that you cannot judge someone's personality without getting to know them first. Shocked by his determination, both Arthur and Kaho reply by saying that he "must not even think about it". Later that day, Kazuya meets Satella in the academy's cafeteria, where Satella was trying to get her favorite dish of hamburgers from Burger Queen. Kazuya then seizes this opportunity to talk with her by grabbing her arm, an action which befuddles Satella to the point where she quickly runs off, a feat which greatly stuns the group of students who went out of their way for her. As Satella tries to settle down on the roof to have her meal, she is found by Kazuya, which startles her. Kazuya explains to Satella that she isn't as cruel as the rumours say she is and that is is in fact quite nice. However, after Kazuya offers himself to become her Limiter, Miyabi appears to the scene, stating that Kazuya should become her Limiter instead. Kazuya declines her offer, much to her dismay. However, when Miyabi tries to prevent Kazuya from leaving, Satella deploys her Volt Weapon and puts it against Miyabi's neck, threatening to kill her should she lay a finger on Kazuya. Unaffected by this behavior, Miyabi wastes no time in throwing Satella to the ground. This leads into a battle in between the two, in which is the first battle which displays the usage of the Accel Turn, one of the two basic High End Skills. Although Satella initially had the upper hand, the tables are quickly turned when she cut Miyabi on her cheek and provokes her to use her Limiters. Satella is able to avoid getting caught in the Freezing fields, but when she tries to help Kazuya in fleeing, she is stabbed by Miyabi's daggers and falls over. One of Miyabi's Limiters then implements a Freezing effect onto Satella, neglecting any movement. Miyabi uses this opportunity to mercilessly torture and humiliate Satella by beating her up and taking shameful pictures of her. This scene is stopped by a disgusted Kazuya who deploys a heavy omni-directional Freezing field, trapping both Miyabi and her Limiters in it. Satella wastes no time in beating up Miyabi's Limiters and Miyabi herself. Mercilessly and cold-blooded, she beats up Miyabi with no remorse and eventually drives her weapon through Miyabi's chest, only to be stopped by Kazuya who cannot bear the sight of the scene any longer. At the same moment, Chiffon, along with Student Council Vice-President Ticy Phenyl, arrives at the scene, ordering Satella to stand down, at which she complies and leaves the scene. The story then goes to the hospital, where Arthur is seen attending to Ganessa's needs. Moments after a stretcher rolls in with Miyabi followed by Elize Schmitz and Yu-Mi Kim, the latter about to execute emergency operations upon Miyabi. Kazuya is then seen pleading to Chiffon about Satella's actions, at which Chiffon replies by stating that it will be difficult to have the third-years to stay calm. Causatum Satellizer's action against a Senior Pandora, Miyabi, has caught the attention of the 3rd Year Students. Being a Military-Based Academy, such actions are not allowed nor will be tolerated and one particular 3rd Year sets out to make Satellizer pay for her insubordination against a Senior. Trivia *Audrey Duval, Aika Takeuchi and Trish McKenzie are anime only Pandora who would be later integrated into the manga. They would reappear in the anime's version of the Rana Introductory Arc and in the Student Presidency Duel Arc in the manga. *Though the Accel Turn was shown in this arc, the technique is not revealed to be a High-End Skill until the 3rd Year Punishment Arc. Differences in the Anime Character Changes *Ticy and Kazuha appear more frequently and are given more dialogue. In the anime, Ticy greeted Kazuya when he arrives. Kazuha, who was only cameo'd once in the manga, is given a different personality as well, being shown to be serious. Plot Changes *The Carnival in the anime had lasted much longer, showing more fights and more Pandora. *The Carnival was observed by Sister Margaret and officers from the Chevalier. *Kazuya arrives at West Genetics differently. In the anime, he ends up in West Genetics via Chinook Helicopter. He goes to West Genetics on foot in the manga. *Kazuya meets Chiffon differently. Chiffon is with Kazuya in the Chinook and even explains to him the basics in Genetics. *Terms like Baptism and Ereinbar Set are explained. High End Skills and Volt Textures are featured and frequently used. These were not brought up until the 3rd Year Punishment Arc. Elize and Yu-Mi also bring up the Stigma Body. In the manga, they spoke of that in the Rana Introductory Arc. *Arthur and Kaho are introduced earlier even before meeting Kazuya. *Satellizer also had a problem walking after 'losing' to Ganessa and had to use a cane. *Pandora Mode is different. *The 8th Nova Clash was actually depicted in several flashbacks, being revealed before the manga's version thus the Nova Clash itself is very different than the manga, taking place in the waters of Japan just outside of Tokyo instead of a snowy mountain in Alaska. Yu-Mi and Elize are even shown to have Limiters whereas the manga never even hinted they had any. *Kazuya does not meet Arthur in their classroom during his first day of class. *Satellizer does not impale Miyabi through the chest. See Also Category:Freezing Manga story arcs